The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, text, and/or other content over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. Many Internet and other online service providers make this type of content available to enable users to post and share such content through their services. However, various limitations exist with respect to how this vast amount of information can be effectively monitored and/or selectively displayed.
Because of the generally disperse and unstructured nature of the wide range of content that is available, it can be difficult to organize and group the content in meaningful ways while maintaining relevance to geographically definable locations.
These and other problems exist.